This invention relates to coin operated devices for ultrasonically cleaning jewelry.
Ultrasonic cleaning devices are widely used for cleaning various items. They are characterized by high cleaning efficiency in relatively short times and are widely used in industry and laboratories. Even though they are capable of cleaning jewelry such as rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings etc. as well as other small household items, they are rather uncommon in homes primarily because of their relatively infrequent usage (compared to industrial usages). This infrequent usage is attributable among other things to the fact that household items such as jewelry do not need to be cleaned on a regular basis. Thus, many people are deprived of the efficient benefits resulting from ultrasonic cleaning merely because the infrequent usage does not justify the purchase price of the device.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a coin operated ultrasonic cleaning device for use by consumers who do not desire to purchase one.
It is another object of this invention to provide a coin operated ultrasonic cleaning device which is capable of being used in public places.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a coin operated ultrasonic cleaning device which can be locked.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coin operated ultrasonic cleaning device which permits convenient retrieval of a workpiece from the cleaning solution.